cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born Kal-El) is one of the last survivors of the planet Krypton. He is a reporter for the Daily Planet and, in secret, the vigilante known as Superman. Early Life As revealed in Siblings, Canary Season 4 In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, In No Longer The Last, In Kandor, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Question, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In Framed, In Hurricane, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 Birds of Prey Season 4 In Superhero Club, Supergirl Season 5 Supergirl Season 6 Supergirl Season 7 Supergirl Season 8 Supergirl Season 9 Personality Trivia * Episode Absence In Supergirl Season 3, Clark is absent for 4 episodes: * Power Girl * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The House of Zod In Supergirl Season 7, Clark is absent for 2 episodes: * Justice League Dark (episode) * Voikirahm Appearances * 126/180 (Supergirl) * 2/50 (Canary) * 1/140 (Birds of Prey) * 129 (total) (Supergirl S2) (6/20) *2x01 The Adventures of Supergirl *2x02 The Last Children of Krypton *2x14 Endgame *2x15 Parabellum *2x19 It Has Begun *2x20 Nevertheless, She Persisted (Canary S4) (2/10) *4x09 Anti-Life *4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Supergirl S3) (18/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World * The Question * Siblings (flashbacks) * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * Framed * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Birds of Prey S4) (1/20) * 4x07 Superhero Club (Supergirl S5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) (flashback) * Somebody Help Me * El/Zod (alt. reality) * ReignCorp * Promises * In The Light * The House of El (in Rao's Light) * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (20/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (1/20) * 8x20 Not All Suffering is Bad (illusion) (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * Jamie * The Odessa Steps * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 7 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 9 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Kryptonian Science Guild Category:Soldiers Category:Kryptonian Military Guild Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Christians Category:Characters Category:Libertarians Category:Denizens of New Krypton